


SOS

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "SOS" группы "ABBA".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	SOS




End file.
